Patches (Online)/Patch 2.5.6
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v2.5.6 is our first incremental patch since Update 11 that fixes a number of common issues including groups not forming correctly, hissing audio when using abilities, the Blade of Woe not awarding any experience, Wrothgar Survey Reports containing a mixture of low-level nodes, and more. Please note that after you download this patch, the launcher will still display the version as 2.5.5; this will be updated in the next incremental patch. The size of this patch is approximately 2.3GB. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS DLC Game Packs Dark Brotherhood Imperial City Orsinium Shadows of the Hist Thieves Guild Base Game Patch FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DARK BROTHERHOOD DLC GAME PACK Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue where you weren’t being awarded any experience for kills made with the Blade of Woe. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, IMPERIAL CITY DLC GAME PACK Combat & Gameplay General *The respawn timer for players has been temporarily set to 0 seconds to address a known issue. This will be reverted back to 10 seconds soon! FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, ORSINIUM DLC GAME PACK Crafting & Economy General *Clothier, Blacksmith, and Woodworker Surveys in Wrothgar no longer contain a mixture of CP 90-140 and CP 150-160 nodes, and now contain exclusively CP 150-160 nodes. Quests & Zones Quests *The King's Gambit: Vosh Rakh enemies found in the guard’s meeting area will no longer despawn in the middle of a fight once you've killed one of their comrades. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, SHADOWS OF THE HIST DLC GAME PACK Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons Cradle of Shadows *The Atronach Light synergy now persists if your character dies. *The interrupt effects for Velidreth’s Gout of Bile is now easier to see. *Increased the cast time for Velidreth’s Gout of Bile from 1 second to 1.5 seconds. *Velidreth will no longer interrupt her Shadow Sense ability in order to cast Gout of Bile. Ruins of Mazzatun *The Hist Hallucinations from Tree-Minder Na-Kesh can no longer be dodged. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Art & Animation Animation *Fixed an issue that was causing a number of NPCs in the Thieves Guild quest line to not display any facial animations. Quests & Zones Quests *Fixed an issue where some Crime Spree quests would only direct you to Grahtwood or Greenshade at first. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Audio General *Fixed an issue that was causing some abilities to have a hissing noise when activated. Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue where you would not appear to be grouped with other player characters after sending a group invite. *This also fixes the issue where it would appear as though a player character accepted an invite and immediately leaves. Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons Crypt of Hearts *Nerien'eth's Cursed Ground and Soul Surge attacks will now always do damage. Volenfell *Quintus Verres will be less verbose in combat when he begins summoning his Gargoyle ally. Miscellaneous Japanese Game Client *Japanese Mac game clients will no longer crash upon launch. Quests & Zones Auridon *Depths of Madness: Minatelle's Rage will now spawn faster for new player characters entering the area. Coldharbour *Light From the Darkness: Using the Light of Meridia quest item is now more responsive. Glenumbra *Angof the Gravesinger: Grouped players who are not present at the time their groupmates kill Vorthag or Rotroot will no longer be blocked and unable to acquire the associated items. UI General *Fixed an issue where your character would be facing the wrong direction or spin around when opening a UI menu. Category:Online: Patches